


Song of the Caged Bird

by SebastianStan



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anduin is a gentleman, Arcane use, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Courtship, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fake Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, Medivh is kind of a dick, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, magic abuse, not related to the abuse, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan/pseuds/SebastianStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar had always dreamed of being taught by the most powerful mages, to learn in the art of the Arcane. He though his dream had come true when he was sent to Dalaran, but his life turned out far different than what he had expected. Now he's trapped in a life he never wanted with no end in sight.</p><p>Until he meets a man who finally treats him like a person than an object, a man named Anduin Lothar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Apples for being my beta <3
> 
> Some notes to consider:  
> -This is an Au set in the WoW universe so some of the lore is incorrect or skewed.  
> -There is dubcon here. There are no graphic scenes of rape but there is one scene of Khadgar having a rough partner.  
> -my knowledge of how mages/arcane magic use works is limited but this is an AU for a reason so please just go with it  
> -what are fight scenes
> 
> Also the title is from Lindsey Stirling, the song really reminds me of this story and is also gorgeous, please listen to it.

When Khadgar was six he was given to the Kirin Tor.

In his young mind he didn’t understand why his family was sending him away, why he would never see them again but he knew the Kirin Tor were powerful mages. He grew up hearing stories about them, dreaming of becoming an apprentice to learn under them and become a mage to protect the land; he just never expected his dream to come about like this.

When the Kirin Tor took Khadgar back to the floating city of Dalaran, he was disappointed when they didn’t immediately start training him in the art of the arcane. Instead they treated him like he was hardly there, leaving him mostly by himself or in the care of maids who were indifferent towards him. He was allowed books to read, even ones on magic and spells but he had no one to truly teach him. For years this was his life, spending his time reading and trying to practice what he could with the arcane. He became decent in magic-use for having learned on his own, and though sometimes one of the maids would correct him on a pronunciation or the right way to draw a rune, for the most part he was self-taught. The Kirin Tor didn’t seem to mind his learnings, though the availability of certain books became limited.

Once he hit the age of fifteen though, his connection to the arcane was cut off. A pair of rune-etched cuffs were placed on his wrists that prevented him from casting. Khadgar had demanded to know why they were treating him this way, but the only answer he got was that they couldn’t have an untrained mage around the public without a precaution. He didn’t understand what they meant until a week later when the Archmages brought him along to a meeting in Darnassus with the Night Elves.

Although Khadgar was excited to be in a new city, one he’d never seen before, he wasn’t there to sight-see. He was to stay by the side of Antonidas as he spoke to the Darnassus Council, he wasn’t allowed to speak or really stare at anyone. (It would have been rude to do so anyway.) Khadgar wasn’t even sure why he needed to be there-he didn’t serve any purpose but to observe and once they had returned to Dalaran nothing of the meeting was brought up around him.

This went on for a few more years.

Although he hated going to these meetings for hours, sometimes even days on end, he became well-traveled. He didn’t get to explore all the cities he went to, but it was enough just see what he could walking through the streets from the council room to private rooms or the designated portal areas.

It wasn’t until after his eighteenth birthday that his purpose at these meetings came to light.

They were having a meeting with the Lordaeron council to discuss bringing in craftsmen to sell their wares in Dalaran when Khadgar noticed one of the delegates side-eying him. He wasn’t sure what to make of the looks he was receiving from this man but he was glad when things had been wrapped up and they were preparing to leave.

Except Antonidas had pulled the Council Leader and the man aside, quietly conversing with them while Khadgar stayed by the door waiting for them to finish. He didn’t hear what had been said but the man turned to look at him again, smiling and nodding to his Leader, the two of them seeming to make an agreement with Antonidas.

Khadgar did his best to keep his face neutral when the Archmage headed in his direction, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the room and down a hallway they hadn’t come in through. He had been about to ask where they were going when they stopped at a door belonging to a simple looking bedroom. There was a single large bed in the center with a nightstand and a desk in between the only two windows in the room. Antonidas gently pushed him further into the room and motioned towards the bed.

“Make yourself comfortable on the bed and try to behave,” was all he said before leaving him alone in the room. Khadgar was confused by the whole thing, but did what was asked and sat on the bed. He looked about the space taking note of how boring it was, Clearly this room wasn’t meant for any long term use or important guests...so why was he in here? He began to wonder if he’d done something wrong and that this was some sort of punishment, to stay in this room overnight without any of the luxuries he was used to, or that maybe the Council wished to discuss something without him overhearing. But Khadgar wasn’t sure why they would be worried; he wasn’t important enough to go off on his own to tell anyone about their discussions and he’d certainly been to more meetings with greater needs than shopkeepers.

A million thoughts crossed his mind and he nearly missed when the door opened. He looked up hoping to see one of the mages come to fetch him or a maid with food but instead it was the man from earlier who strode in with a grin, closing the door with a hefty shove. Khadgar bristled as the man came closer, his hands going to unbuckle the belt over his tunic stating how good this was going to be for the both of them.

Khadgar did not like where this was going, could feel his heart speeding up from fear as the man finally reached him and tried to put a hand on his waist. Khadgar slapped his hand away but the man didn’t seem to like that and he roughly grabbed his arms, pinning Khadgar down on the bed.

Panic set in and he yelled out. Quickly bringing his knees up, he kicked the man off of himself, managing to shove him further away and send the man knocking into the bedpost as he rushed out of the room.

The commotion had caught the attention of Antonidas and a few other mages who were coming to check up on them when Khadgar, quite literally, ran into the Archmage. When Khadgar tried to explain what had happened Antonidas gave him a displeased look and told him to go back and apologize.

Khadgar was appalled, he couldn’t believe they wanted _him_ to apologize but the Archmage wouldn’t budge on the matter stating that if he didn’t apologize and go back in there then he’d have to face the consequences of refusing the man.

To the surprise of the all the mages, Khadgar defiantly accepted punishment rather than turning back towards the room. Needless to say, the man was not happy when Antonidas had to apologize for Khadgar’s actions, adding in a promise that extra accommodations would be provided, should they still send craftsmen to Dalaran. The man now held a glare towards Khadgar-who kept his head high, glaring right back- but grumbled his acceptance to keep their agreement up.

With a nod, they parted ways, Antonidas keeping a firm grip on Khadgar’s arm as they made their way towards the portal site and keeping that grip until they reached the Chamber of Air in Dalaran.

It was there that his punishment was doled out- the runes of the cuffs on his wrists glowed blue and he could feel the arcane within him being pulled out. His body felt like it was on fire as his magic was sapped from him and his skin burned red where the cuffs were in place. Khadgar cried out and fell to his knees, watching the arcane rushing down his arms in pulses, following the veins in his arms down to the cuffs. It only took about a minute but Khadgar felt exhausted, like he had just run a mile, panting into the floor when it was over.

“Consider this punishment a warning since this is the beginning of your service. Next time it will not be so light.”

Khadgar had been in too much pain to inquire further about what he meant, wanting only to go back to his rooms and rest and forget about this day.

Later when Antonidas had explained to him that his ‘service’ was to please those who wished to spend a night with him, he became outraged. He wanted to refuse, to leave even, but the Kirin Tor owned him; he wasn’t a student to them- he was a slave. In order for them to truly reach an agreement with other races and kingdoms, Khadgar would be offered as a way to ‘seal the deal’. His refusal would mean the deal was off and the Kirin Tor would lose valuable allies. Khadgar couldn’t imagine what punishments they would give him that were worse than having his magic drained from him so with great reluctance he had to accept his fate.

There was no way out that he could see that didn’t end in death, and Khadgar refused to take the coward’s way to a freedom that he wouldn’t get to enjoy.

So was his fate to give his body in exchange for an alliance between the Kirin Tor and the rest of Azeroth.


	2. An Unexpected Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by RavenGryphon

Lothar didn’t want to be here. Personally he wasn’t a fan of these stuffy mages and their formal traditions. He was meant to be on the battlefield, not in a meeting room discussing politics. He was good at plotting battle plans, sure, but they were here to negotiate protection on their ships during sailing. Not much of a strategic war deal.

Llane had requested Medivh and he accompany him for support; of course there were also a few guards with them standing along the wall. It’s rather impossible to travel anywhere with a King without precautions. The three of them sat together at one end of a massive table and across the way sat the delegates of the Kirin Tor. Their purple robes strike a stark contrast to the blue and gold of the Stormwind garb.

“There has been trouble with the Naga attacking our ships and those of visiting suppliers.” Llane stated, his voice calm and strong as any King should be. Lothar wouldn’t have been so proper. “We are asking for some of your mages to accompany our crew on trips through dangerous waters.”

Lothar's mind wandered during the conversation, not particularly interested in what the Archmages have to say on the matter. They’d either agree or deem Stormwind's problems not worthy of their time and magic. He didn’t care either way; if their ships needed extra protection he’d gladly join the sea crew on their ‘dangerous’ missions. It’d been rather quiet across their lands with nothing major happening but some pest control and maintaining their borders.

He picked at his nails, tapped his foot on the floor and generally acted like an impatient child. Luckily the Kirin Tor didn’t pay him any attention, keeping their focus on Llane and negotiating the help of a few mages. Medivh was the one to subtly clear his throat and give Lothar a meaningful look that said _‘stop it, you’re being annoying’_. Or perhaps just annoying to Medivh. No one else seemed bothered by his behavior, but then again, Lothar always knew how to push his friend's buttons the best.

Lothar sighed heavily and turned away from Medivh to look at the delegates across from them. They were old and boring looking; the only striking thing about them was the unnatural glow of their eyes. Lothar didn’t know much about magic, but he suspected it was due to them constantly being surrounded by whatever magic they used. The High Council rarely left their city except for meetings like this one, it seemed only logical that the magic they exposed themselves to was altering them somehow. Lothar only hoped that they wouldn’t develop any side effects from being so close to the power the Citadel held.

His musings were cut short when he noticed one of the council members standing off to the side. At least Lothar thought he was part of the council. The boy was much younger than the rest and hadn’t said a word; he wasn’t even introduced when the meeting had started, and Lothar was only just now noticing he had probably been there the whole time.

The boy—young man, judging from the scruff of facial hair he had— was dressed in soft robes that draped over his body. The fabric looked almost sheer with parts of his skin visible through the thinner areas; he looked like he belonged in a harem. Lothar wondered what this boy was doing with the Kirin Tor, and just what purpose they had him for. It wasn’t like them to have a harem of concubines, much less show them off to the courts.

Nevertheless, Lothar was intrigued by him; his soft features portrayed a young age, but the hard look on his face conveyed a hidden wisdom beyond his years. The boy had noticed his staring; his dark eyes looking right back at him before lowering and a deep blush graced his cheeks. The corners of Lothar's lips quirked up; the blush was cute on the boy and he couldn’t wait to talk to him.

He noticed Medivh was frowning at him but there was something in his eyes that told him the Guardian was planning something. Lothar wasn’t sure he should trust that look. They hadn’t exactly been model citizens, given their past running wild with Medivh's ideas. Light only knows how they became respected members of royalty.

Finally the meeting had come to an end, the Kirin Tor agreeing to supply some of their mages in exchange for three crates of Agate crystals. The price wasn’t too bad; there was plenty of mines around Stormwind and Elwynn Forest to supply the request with ease –but the Kirin Tor didn’t need to know that.

They were dismissed and Lothar couldn’t wait to get out of there and maybe talk to that boy. But as he looked around, he noticed there was no sign of him. He frowned, wondering just where he had gone. Surely he couldn’t have gone far as the meeting had only just ended. He was about to tell Llane he wished to look around a bit, leaving out any mentions of finding the boy, but the King was already engaged in a close conversation with the head mage. Anton, or whatever his name was, was speaking quietly to him while Llane kept his face neutral.

“He’s just down the hall.”

Lothar tensed, doing his best not to show how startled he was. For as long as he knew Medivh he still never got use to how the other man could sneak up on him like that.

“What?”

Before Medivh could reply, though, he was being called over by Llane. “A moment, “ was all he said before giving Lothar a short nod and joining the pair by the wall. Lothar let out a frustrated sigh. He didn’t like being left out of the loop, especially when it involved his two best friends. However, he knew that when it came to a more professional setting like this one, it was best to wait until he was summoned.

While he watched the three of them in their discussion, Llane and Medivh seemed to decide on something that Anthony had offered. Medivh gestured to Llane, who gave him a glance before nodding and making a confirmation with the mage, who smiled with a bow and left.

“What is going on?” Lothar asked when the two of them were close enough.

“It seems the Kirin Tor have a…tradition when it comes to making a deal,” Llane said grimly.

“We thought it best that you take the offer,” Medivh added.

Lothar looked between them, confused. “What do you mean, what kind of offer?”

Medivh stepped closer to him, keeping his voice low. “That boy you were staring at, he is a courtesan…of sorts.”

So, a courtesan, not too far off than what he had originally thought about him. But still, an uneasiness fell on him over the whole situation.

“What ‘sorts’?”

Llane shuffled in front of him while Medivh looked down in guilt. Lothar could already tell he wasn’t going to like the answer. The situation only provided another reason why he despised the Kirin Tor.

“It wasn’t his choice to be in this position,” Medivh said sadly.

“…Are you telling me he’s a slave?” Lothar could feel his anger growing by the minute. He knew the Kirin Tor had some questionable ways when training new mages; Medivh had shared many of his own stories from his time with them. But never did Lothar expect them to take this kid and force him into something he probably never wanted to do. “And you’re expecting me to go to him, to fulfill his purpose?”

“Lothar, he doesn’t have a choice, but you do. The Kirin Tor expects you to fuck him, but they don’t monitor what goes on beyond closed doors.”

“So what, you want me to just go and talk to him?”

Llane finally stepped up, looking at Lothar seriously. “If we don’t accept their offer, the Kirin Tor may very well refuse to send their mages to aid us. This is how they conduct business and if we don’t respect that, we may as well be insulting them outright.”

Lothar sighed heavily, trying to contain his anger now that he knew what was at stake. When he had first looked at the boy, he had no idea things would turn out to be so complicated. But now that he knew the fate of this boy, there was no way he could sit by and do nothing. There had to be some way to change things, to free him if possible, and Lothar was going to do everything he could to find out how.

“Fine, I will go to him. But this doesn’t end here,” he said, before pushing past his friends. He approached Antonidas with a nod, and the old mage smiled and turned to lead him out of the room.

\--

The two of them watched Lothar leave, both knowing that the situation just became a lot more complicated than they expected.

“Do you think he’ll keep his word and ‘just talk’?” Medivh asked in a lighter tone.

“You and I both know Lothar has more self-control than you give him credit for.” Llane replied, giving the Guardian a disapproving look.

“Yes, but I can’t help but hope for at least a little drama in all this,” Medivh smiled at his friend. They both turned to leave for their prepared rooms for the night, the Stormwind guards placed around the room moving to join them.  Once inside the guest wing, many of the guards left for their own rooms. Only a few were stationed along the hall to keep watch on the King's room. Stopping just before his door, Llane turned to Medivh with a sigh.

“You know Lothar isn’t going to let this issue go.” They both knew when Lothar set his mind to something it was near impossible to get him to change it. “Do you think there’s any way to help this kid?”

“Perhaps, but I will need a bit more information before I can decide if it is truly possible. The Kirin Tor can be especially crafty, I suspect they wouldn’t keep such a prized possession in loose bonds.”

“He had to pick out the difficult one, didn’t he.” Llane groaned.

“This is Lothar we’re talking about. Nothing is ever simple and easy with him.”

Llane sighed again, more heavily this time. He had hoped they would just come to Dalaran to get what they came for, and then leave, but of course it couldn’t have been so simple. “I’ll call for a meeting once we all return to Stormwind. Try and get some sleep, Medivh.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Medivh smiled at him before they both retreated to their own rooms for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a HUGE thanks to BlueMonkey for helping out with this, seriously youve dug me out of a hole here and Im so grateful. And to Demi for betaing, you did an awesome job pointing out everything that needed to be fixed. I love you guys <3

Khadgar waits on the bed like he always does. The fabric of his robes loose and nearly falling off his shoulder. He knows by now how to make himself appealing, how to tease with just a bit of skin to please his clients. It's been quite a long time since he's had the chance to service someone attractive to him. All three of the men he'd seen representing Stormwind were pleasing to the eye. He hopes that tonight he might have a nicer evening than usual.

But the one who'd caught his eye is who he's most hoping will walk through that door. Of course it's unlikely. The King is usually the first to get the right.

It seems to take forever before anything happens. For a long moment, he wonders if they will all come to his chambers and are simply debating the order. But when the door opens, only one person steps forward. He doesn't look Khadgar in the eye.

 

Lothar keeps his back against the door as it clicks shut. "Good evening," he says, forced to talk to a man under circumstances like these without knowing what else to say. He glances up once, his gaze lingering on the young man on the bed, but Khadgar's display of himself seems to make him uneasy rather than eager like all the others. "Forgive me. I'm not here why you think I am."

Khadgar’s breath hitches when the man walks through the door. Light must be shining down on him, to grant him this opportunity to lie with the one he hoped for. He sits up straighter, waiting for him to cross the room, but the man doesn't.

Khadgar sags a bit after he speaks, disappointment washing over him. Then a little bit of anger. He fixes his robes back onto his shoulder, suddenly self-conscious over how he looks. "You know of my purpose, do you not? Why is it you are in my presence then and not the King?"

"You want the king, is that it?" Lothar asks him. His words are sharper than he means, and he immediately breathes out and shakes his head. "Aren't you happy you'll have respite from what they expect of you for this night?"

Any hope of a good night spent with this man has been crushed. Khadgar’s unsure of what to expect now. He's never had a night off per say. "It's not exactly a common occurrence."

Khadgar leans back against the headboard, not worried about needing to appeal to anyone anymore. "Not to be rude, but why did you agree to the offer if not to bed me?"

As soon as he drops the alluring act, Lothar relaxes. "Because someone had to. Apparently,” he explains. “No deal is made until you have had someone in your chambers." He awkwardly finds himself a place to sit that is not against the door, feeling very much like an unwanted guest. He will be here just long enough to make the boy's masters believe that something has happened--although he can't help but want to talk to him. "I'm Lothar," he introduces himself. "Tell me about you."

Khadgar watches him cross the room, still wary. He's not sure how to entertain someone in his room without fulfilling his purpose. 'Just talking' is not a pass time he's experienced with. "The Kirin Tor are strict in their traditions." He keeps an eye on Lothar, picking at his robes. With no purpose to consummate a deal, he feels terribly underdressed. "Khadgar. What is there to tell? I belong to the Kirin Tor; this is their purpose for me."

"No being should be enslaved," says Lothar. "It's not right that they treat you as such. You're entitled your freedom. To go wherever you like, and certainly to sleep only with people you want to sleep with. I never--if I had known, I would have insisted on dealing with the nagas myself. They expect you to spread your legs for help with a couple of monsters." The cost is too high. And if Lothar had indulged them--Khadgar is beautiful, Lothar would be lucky to have him, if only it was actually consensual--he would have been no hair better than them.

A dislike for the Kirin Tor stirs in him.

"They've owned me since I was six. I have no family, no home to go back to if I left." Khadgar avoids eye contact. He's spent so many years keeping his feelings in check, learnt that voicing his opinions only brings consequences. He's never had someone truly care for his situation, or worry whether or not he has rights. "But I'm too valuable to them, they wouldn't just let me leave as easy as anyone else."

Lothar runs a hand through his hair. "Do you want to leave?" he asks. He knows that the boy is here in this room because he is forced to, but he needs to hear it. "Will your masters question you after I leave? How long--" He isn't sure he wants to know the answer, "--how long have they made you do this?"

"Of course I want to leave. This isn't what I had wanted or expected when I came to the Kirin Tor." Since he could remember, Khadgar had always been so hopeful that he'd get the chance to train under the famous Kirin Tor and become a powerful mage. He had been gifted from the start and being sent to them had only strengthened that hope.

But now here he sits, with a job he never wanted with his wrists bound in gold shackles. He fiddles with them under his sleeves. "I had an easier time when I was younger, but the moment I hit sixteen they gave me this position. It's been five years."

Five years. Five years of servicing the Kirin Tor against his will. Ten years before then, being prepared for this kind of work. But Khadgar, although he is skilled at looking seductive in his sheer clothing, does not look very prepared.

Lothar realizes it then. "You're a mage. You thought they were going to teach you magic. And they shackled you. Five years? How many times have you done this, boy? How many people have accepted you like this?"

"Too many." Khadgar whispers. He's lost count on how many times he's been forced to service royals. Even within just five years, he's learned to shut out his emotions during these nights, forget those who've passed through his bed. He does not want to remember them. "I was a mage," he corrects. "They never taught me magic like they do for their students. They kept me separate, but allowed me to read books. I practiced on my own, but when I tried to use my powers to reject my first visitor... they locked them away." He pulls his sleeves back to reveal the bands on his wrists, the slight glow of runes etched into them.

The bands do not look heavy; Lothar would not have recognized them as arcane bindings. He reaches out to touch them, but Khadgar is not close enough from where he sits on the bed to reach him. "What if someone removed them?" he asks.

Lothar had not planned such a radical move; he barely knows the boy. But from what he gathers, Khadgar can't be that strong. If he had potential, the Kirin Tor would not have condemned him to a fate without magic.

"Only Antonidas can remove them. They carry his magic signature. Even if I were to leave, he would be able to track me." Khadgar covers the bands again, not keen on seeing the evidence of his binding. The night they were sealed onto his wrists will never leave his mind, the feeling of power just a distant memory now.

He leans forward. "What would you do if you'd get out?"

He looks up, surprised by Lothar’s question. No one's ever asked him what he really wanted to do, what purpose he wanted to fulfill with his life. He's silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. Of course he knew exactly what he wanted, but voicing it made him realize just how much he wished to be free.

"...I want to study magic. I want to be able to use my magic to help people, to protect them."

Lothar yearns to make that happen. To see the boy in his bed, a bird dressed in the finest silks but with his wings clipped, he wants nothing more than to open that door and let him out. But he can't. Stormwind and the Kirin Tor are fragile enough allies as they are; the kingdom doesn't need the wrath of an order of mages. And even if none of that mattered, there is the man named Antonidas who holds Khadgar's life by contract bound to a set of golden bonds.

 

"May I see you again?" he suddenly asks. If his freedom is not something that Lothar can give, then at least he can offer nights of peace; nights where Khadgar doesn't have to fear his masters.

 

Khadgar looks up at him, eyes wide and searching for any indication for mistrust. But he sees none in Lothar’s face and the thought that this man may genuinely want to see him, without the obligation to bed him, almost scares him.

But he nods, slowly, his heart beating just a little faster. "I-If you have the coin for it. Without a deal being made....my services are only available to those who can afford it." He isn't sure why he is blushing, but he can definitely feel his face heating up.

"How much?" Lothar needs only know. Khadgar is a prize intended for rulers of kingdoms, so he has no illusions that the sum will be any less than grand. He doesn't want to ask if Khadgar has been offered the same before by another, a statesman perhaps, who could not get enough of him. He is not just a slave used to seal a deal, Lothar realizes; the Kirin Tor are using him as a common whore.

As much as he wants to reach for Khadgar and tell him that he will find a way, Lothar never crosses the distance. He will not be one of those men.

"A small fortune by a king's standard." Khadgar doesn't know exactly how much people pay to spend a night with him, but the glimpses of heavy sacks full of gold was enough to convince him no mere commoner could afford it.

Lothar is not a commoner, Khadgar knows. But still, a night with him is a lot to pay just to talk. "The Kirin Tor value my body more than they would my potential." He says bitterly.

"The Kirin Tor are bastards," Lothar growls out. He makes up his mind and looks around the nondescript room for anything that'll make do. Aside from Khadgar, who is radiant compared to the dull interior, there is little. With the bed the only comfortable place to sleep and currently occupied, he prepares himself for a long night of sitting upright. There will be no sleep for him. "I'll stay as long as you want me to stay," he says. "The longer they can't promise you to anyone else."

Khadgar notices him lean back in the chair, making himself comfortable as if to prepare for a long night. He's chivalrous, Khadgar thinks. He didn't believe there were men like that still. He grew up in a world with little kindness, he didn't believe in fairytales anymore.

Khadgar stares at his hands for a long time, conflicted in his thoughts. He's lost his trust in most people over the years, but there's something about Lothar that gives him hope. He makes his decision, looking back up at Lothar, who doesn't stare at him with expectancies. "...I'm sure the bed is more comfortable than a chair. You could lie down if you wish."

But from the chair, Lothar declines the offer. "The bed is yours. Get some rest, if you want. I am good here." It is not a big bed; if they both were to lay in it, they would constantly touch. The bed isn't designed to be slept in. Khadgar relaxes more on the bed, going so far as to cover his legs with the comforter, but he knows he will get no sleep tonight. As much as he feels he can trust Lothar, he is still wary and will not let his guard down until he leaves.

Lothar leans his arms on the back of the chair; his frame slouched forward, and closes his eyes. "I have a son," he says. "He is only a few years younger than you. To think that this could have happened to him, had he had any inclination towards magic, is something I do not wish to imagine. He is in the army. Wishes to follow in my footsteps. How many times I wished he would decide to be a farmer, or even a patrol guard."

Khadgar is once again surprised when Lothar mentions a son. It makes him think about how he will likely never father a son of his own, about how long they will keep him in this line of work. "What is his name?" He asks quietly.

 Lothar tells him about Callan, about the first few years where he honestly admits that he would have gladly traded the boy for a day more with his wife who died during childbirth. But also that Callan was never a troublemaker; that he has always followed the rules, even though he sometimes bent them when he wanted something strongly enough. Sometimes, Callan was infuriatingly perfect.

"He’ll be a knight in shining armor in a few years," he says, more to himself. "He got that from his mother."

"You miss her, don't you? You must have loved her a lot." Khadgar can see it on his face, the way he speaks about her, how he compares Callan to her. Khadgar wonders if his own parents were ever like that. If they were even still alive...

Khadgar longs for a love like that, but has long since given up hope on that idea.

"Every day," admits Lothar. "It gets easier, but not always. Sometimes I still wake up with the feeling that she's beside me." He nods in Khadgar's direction. "Is it possible for you? Is there someone out there waiting for you?"

"Unlikely," Khadgar picks at the blanket. "If I do have any family, I have no way of finding them. For all I know they could be dead. I don't remember much, but I think we were a bit poor, that's part of why they gave me up, to the Kirin Tor." He remembers not wanting to leave his parents, there were tears involved, but the promise of becoming a mage was enough to dull the pain of leaving. He remembers a sack of gold being given, vaguely knowing his family would be ok now, that leaving would be better for his family.

The more they talk, the more Lothar feels like he will regret the moment he steps outside these doors. It will always be too soon. "Are you for sale?" he asks suddenly. And berates himself for his own words. "Your freedom," he clarifies. "If someone came around with the right amount of money, would they let you go?"

Khadgar isn't sure how to react to such a blunt question. To think of himself as an object to be sold from one person to another. Angers him, but the way Lothar reels himself in, corrects himself, stops him from lashing out. "I doubt it. I am too valuable to them. They wouldn't let me go for something as common as money."

"Then what is their price?" Lothar implores.

Khadgar is silent. What could be valuable enough to the Kirin Tor to replace the trophy handed hand out at every successful business transaction? Lothar does not know the answer, himself. His shoulders sag. "There isn't anything, is there? Short of an entire kingdom."

"The Kirin Tor used to value knowledge above all else. They've become corrupt, greedy now that they've opened their services to the world." And it's true, from what Khadgar has seen. He use to hold them on a pedestal, the stories he'd heard painting them as magnificent and powerful. But Khadgar has seen from the inside how terrible they have become. "There is no way I see myself getting away, short of death."

"Do not say that," Lothar immediately says. "Do not let me come here one day and find that you've taken your own life. I will do what I can to end this injustice, but know that if you kill yourself, there is little stopping me from turning on the Kirin Tor." He does not want to think of this young, ruined creature dead. Lothar wants to give him a second chance at life. Medivh may help on the magic part, may offer him mentorship. He will not see him dead.

Khadgar doesn't know what to say to him. To have someone come here and deny his service, to take the time to talk to him and then pledge vengeance for what the Kirin Tor have done to him, is something he never thought possible. The Kirin Tor have taken care of him, yes, he lives a luxurious life for someone considered a slave, but they've never cared about him.

Just then someone knocks on the door. "Lord Lothar?" calls a voice. "Is everything to your liking?"

The interruption breaks the silence in the room. Khadgar glares at the door, the only barrier between them that he is glad for now. He looks back at Lothar, waiting for his response. It is not his place to speak at the moment, lest they be discovered.

Under scrutiny of both the boy and whoever it is outside, Lothar searches fast for the best answer. He tries to sound worn, a bit breathless, when he calls back, "More than. Your kind gift is much appreciated."

He is appalled at what he says and how he says it, but he knows that if he responds normally or with any of the anger he feels, there will be consequences. He offers an apologetic look at Khadgar for it, as the man at the door calls, "If there is anything you need..."

"I need you to stop distracting us," he bites back with a faked groan, the frustration in which is very real.

Khadgar blushes, he isn't sure why. He's heard plenty of men grunt and groan during times of pleasure, but hearing Lothar is something else. Even if it's faking. The face he makes though in trying to fool whoever is on the other side of the door, is amusing. Khadgar has to cover his mouth with his sleeve to muffle his laughter; he only hopes it comes out as whimpers to further their bluff.

"Very well." Comes through the door and once Khadgar is sure they are alone again, he laughs harder. It's been so long since he's had such a good time, he feels light and happy inside. "Did you know, the council members are sworn to celibacy? I wonder if they ever break their vow, hearing some of the sounds that come out of this room."

"For all I care, they suffer for all eternity. Thinking that having you for matters like these when they are supposed to believe in the sanctity of abstinence is a joke."

But Lothar can't help but smile when he sees Khadgar suppressing more laughter. It makes him forget about everything else that is wrong. "I call tonight a success," he says, "I've seen you smile."

Khadgar's smile dies down, but the giddy feeling doesn't go away. His hands go back to fiddling with the bands, a nervous habit he's picked up. "You're very kind. Nicer than anyone I've met before." His voice has gone quiet again. "Thank you. For giving me this night." _I wish to see you again too,_ goes unsaid.

"Then you haven't met any nice people. I can give you the names of almost everyone in Stormwind that I know are better at kindness than me." Lothar can't stop smiling though. He leans his weight forward on the chair and closes his eyes, ready to allow himself to nod off. "You're welcome. Enjoy it whichever way you seem fit. I won't tell anyone."

The rest of the night passes quietly. Eventually Lothar has to leave and Khadgar gets up, without really thinking, stopping him before he reaches the door. "Thank you...." he whispers. His heart is racing in his chest but he pushes himself to act, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

He moves away, back to the bed before the door opens. He ruffles his robes up, making it look like they've been thrown off and on again, waiting for the council member who will take him out of this room and drop him off at the baths.

Likewise, Lothar has no trouble making himself mussed up. He needs one look at Khadgar, one memory of that kiss, and it comes naturally. Even though he curses himself for being that weak, as well as for opening the door and squinting at the daylight.

He does not want to leave. But to say anything now is to cause suspicion. So Lothar exits the room, closes the door behind him and, in a manner that he is sure mirrors others before him, asks the man outside if there is a chance he might get to enjoy him again.

The words make him sick. As soon as he finds his king, he spits on the floor and curses a string of words too vile for royalty.

"He couldn't have been that terrible." Medivh says from the chair in the corner of the room, a book open in front of him.

"What happened?" Llane asks, ignoring the Guardian.

Lothar casts a glare at Medivh. His attempt at lighthearted conversation is poorly timed, and it is almost distasteful now. "They've bought him off his parents when he was six. He thought he was going to be a mage." He says it with severity that shows how deeply this concerns him. "He is their slave. Their whore. It isn't right, Llane. How can we condone doing business with men like this when this goes against what we agree to uphold?"

"I'm sorry, Anduin. I had no idea they still conducted such an act, but there's not much we can do. The Kirin Tor are above even me and we can't afford to lose their allegiance." Llane takes a moment to think.

Offering up a courtesan or anything of the like is an ancient tradition; many kingdoms have given up the concept. But it seems many of them don't mind partaking in the act if another is offering. "Did you ask the boy if he can be bought? I would loan you the money, if so."

"Think about what you are asking." Lothar shakes his head. "This is the Kirin Tor. The price would be too high. He has magic bonds on him, bonds that Antonidas put there and that'll allow him to be tracked everywhere. Khadgar said that the only way those come off is when he dies. The boy wants to be a mage, and they forced him into a life without magic."

 

The more he talks, the more frustrated he gets. At long last he sits down and runs his hands through his hair. "Lend me money to see him again. Every night I am with him, someone else is not."

 

Medivh puts the book down, looking between them as they speak. A thought brews in his mind but he keeps quiet until he is sure the idea will work.

Llane sighs, leave it to the Kirin Tor to not make things easy. They have been questionable in their ways for many years but there is no one who can regulate their actions. They are above any king with the power they have. "I will grant your request." He says solemnly. "Be careful Anduin. See if there is any further information you can get from him."

More than happy to oblige, Lothar agrees with a thoughtful expression. "The boy may know of any weaknesses that the Kirin Tor may have. I do not seek conflict with them, but it is as good to know one's friends as it is one's enemies." He paces the room. "When do we leave?”

"We will leave in an hour. Get as much as you can from him. If we can free him somehow, I will grant him sanctuary in Stormwind."

Preparations are made for them to leave Dalaran. Before they are set to depart, Medivh finds Lothar and pulls him aside.

"There may be a way to free the boy, but it will take time and I cannot guarantee it will work. Though if it does there are precautions you must understand."

Lothar frowns at Medivh's hand on his side. "What precautions? If you have a way, say it."

Medivh almost rolls his eyes. Lothar was never very patient, but he's learned to deal with it. "There is a potion. It could be the key in getting Khadgar his freedom. But it will take time. The ingredients are rare and the potion itself difficult to brew."

Medivh pauses, giving Lothar a moment to process the information before moving onto his next point. "If the potion works, Antonidas will remove the cuffs. Khadgar's magic has been bottled up for a long time. We will have a limited time to retrieve him before his arcane completely consumes him."

Lothar hesitates. Although Medivh gives him promise, there is a catch. As there always is when magic is involved. "The arcane consumes him?" he asks, as if he hasn't heard that right. "Consume, Medivh? What does that even mean? Does it mean he will die? Would I, if I gave him the potion? Will he drag half a city with him?"

Their conversation captures Llane’s attention now too, who seems equally invested in these answers.

At last Lothar growls. "We will talk about this when we get back to Stormwind." He leaves before his words settle, off to find out how to request Khadgar for another night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*  
> Uh, hi....so it's been like 2 years almost since my last update and im soooooooo sorry >> I feel really bad for leaving this for so long since the rest of this fic is actually pretty much written out, i just have to edit....but pretty much all of 2017 i had constant medical problems than kept my motivation almost nonexistant and other fandoms were taking my attention. BUT Im kicking myself in gear to finish this for you guys and I want to thank you everyone who is still with this and waiting for more. I love you guys and I hope you like whats to come.  
> This chapter is not betad so I apologize if it doesnt match up to previous chapters.

Medivh let's him go, there will be more time to discuss this in Stormwind and less chance of unwanted ears hearing. He turns to Llane, the both of them knowing how stubborn Lothar can be. "I think this may go beyond him just wanting to free a slave. We are risking a lot helping them."

"You know Anduin," Llane shakes his head. "I could not persuade him elsewise even if I disagreed with his case. He listens to his king only when it suits him." It is a curse as well as a valuable asset, because Lothar always gives him honesty when others would lie. "I just hope this doesn't go beyond our means, Medivh. If I hold his funds, I exact at least a bit of control." He looks at Lothar's retreating back. "But you're right," says he. "Help me keep this contained, Medivh. I fear for our diplomatic ties."

Medivh nods at him, though he knows none of this will be easy. "I only fear the Kirin Tor will suspect Lothar if the plan works. He is about to become a frequent customer."

Their departure from Dalaran is smooth. Back in Stormwind, Medivh rejoins with Lothar to discuss the plan further. Although Lothar looks troubled when Medivh finds him, he takes time out of his itinerary to talk to him. They find a quiet corner in one of the innermost strategy rooms of the barracks, and Lothar is sure that he knows what this is about; what he asks instead is, "How is the next sea shipment coming along? Any sign of trouble?"

"You and I both know you are the one to oversee these things. Now do you want to know more of this plan or not?" Medivh is unimpressed by Lothar's attempt at nonchalance.

"You might have known something." But Lothar gives up the pretense there. "How will you get him out, Medivh? What is your plan? I will see him tomorrow. Tell me I can give him good news."

Medivh muses for a moment, gathering the right words. "The Kirin Tor hold a ceremony for the dead. The bodies are burned upon a pyre to release their souls and the arcane can return to its source. This potion I have in mind, it will make Khadgar appear dead. It will last about an hour, but that is not where our concern for time lies. I believe Antonidas will remove the bindings once he is convinced Khadgar is gone.” Medivh paces slowly, picking his words carefully so that Lothar will understand the importance. “With his mind unconscious, the release of his magic will not consume him as fast. But we must retrieve him before he wakes and before the ceremony is to take place. There will only be a small moment where Khadgar will be left alone for us to make our move."

Lothar's mouth remains shut, refraining from interrupting. In his eyes flicker a range of emotions; none of them particularly good. When they finally come forward, they do so doubtfully.

"An hour?" he demands. "We have one hour for Antonidas to even find him dead--who knows if even getting to Khadgar's chambers will take him longer than that--and then to leave him alone for a minute? How do we know when that is? We can't exactly be there when it happens, can we? We can't be guests, because they'd know. Please tell me you have thought about this. Otherwise we'll be sending him to an early grave."

"Khadgar knows when they come to his chambers. There is a routine they follow after a night with someone. When the potion is ready, you will bring it to him and instruct him on what to do." Medivh is calm throughout the conversation. He may not have plotted such a thing against the Kirin Tor, but he's spent enough time around them to know what to expect. "I will be watching them closely, once they start preparations for the ceremony. We have to be quick but I can teleport us in and out to retrieve him."

Lothar paces the room now and kicks at a small stone in the way. Though Lothar should be hopeful that there is a way, he fears that it is too dangerous. They are plotting his death. "But say it works," he raises a hand, indulges Medivh's plan, "they will find out he is still alive. We can't keep him in the dark, or we will be no better."

Medivh sighs, looking towards the floor. "It will not be easy for him still. I can make an illusion of his body being burned prematurely, but he will have to stay in Stormwind for awhile. I don't suppose he will be recognized in our city, unless a nobleman visits, but he will not be able to venture beyond your borders for some time."

Lothar tenses up when he understands why noblemen would recognise him. They would look at him and see a property of the Kirin Tor, given to consummate a deal; they would think Khadgar worthless. And it bothers him.

"Well," he says, "it's good to know you have given that thought. I suppose we will see what happens when it happens. You are sure it is safe enough?" He needs to leave soon. Already a gryphon waits for him at the stables. But these plans trouble him as much as they offer a chance.

"As it can be. We are freeing a slave from the Kirin Tor, this will not be easy. For us or him."

Lothar lingers at the door. "If this works, I owe you a great debt, my friend."

Medivh nods to him, knowing Lothar wishes to return to the boy as soon as possible. His friend may not see it, but he can tell already that Lothar is infatuated. "I am merely trying to help give the boy a life he should have. I would be happy to train him should this all turn out well."

Lothar grins at his friend. "The Guardian's word against that of the Kirin Tor. They'll think twice about trying to lay claim on your student." He opens the door behind him and disappears from the room with a last appreciative incline of his head. It might turn out alright. It just might.

 

***

 

There is something different about their meeting, now that he pays. The room, Lothar finds, is lushly decorated. Dim lights hang from the ceiling, and the bed is covered with pillows to the extent that the mattress itself is barely visible. It makes him careful to tread forward in the darkness that wraps the room into an intimate shell. "Khadgar?" he asks uncertainly.

Said mage had been preparing himself to spend another meaningless night at the hands of some nobleman. He is use to it by now, but that does not mean he wishes for it to continue. But when the door opens and he hears the familiar voice of the Commander, he pops up from the piles of pillows. "Lothar?" His voice a bit too excited, hopeful. "You came back." He has half a mind to hug the man, but refrains against it.

"I told you I would," Lothar is still in awe of these new surroundings, and he almost doesn't dare look at the boy in the middle of it all, whom he suspects is dressed to entice even more than all of this wealth of expensive fabrics and warm colours. When he does look, he feels...out of his depth? Nervous? "They put a lot of effort in appealing to people who come back," he notices with sadness weaving through his words.

"It is the nature of their greed." Khadgar says solemnly. He may have been kept apart from the world for the most part, but he's learned all that he can from books. He knows of brothels and whorehouses, the Kirin Tor are no different, but they at least have tried to upgrade the luxury of the experience.Khadgar pulls a soft blanket over his shoulders, knowing now he does not have to appeal to a customer. Though he feels more of a flutter in his stomach now that Lothar is here. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a swift return?" He says jokingly, over the top as if in some fairy tale. He can't help the start of a smile on his lips after speaking. The bed dips at the far end, far enough for Lothar to have somewhere to sit--there are no tables or extra chairs in this room; it is just the large bed--without intruding on Khadgar's personal space.

"I can't accept the thought of them making you do this," he says. "It goes against everything I stand for." He hasn't come unprepared, either, although it takes him a moment to stop staring at the room and glancing at the young man in its center. Lothar does not want to be that person. "You said you liked to read," he says, and brings forward a small package that he pushes forward on the bed. A book on war strategy. It must be the strangest topic for Khadgar, but at least Lothar knows he has not read it before. "So you can think of other things some time."

Khadgar sits up more, leaning forward when Lothar pushes something in his direction. He is curious, no one has ever brought him gifts. When he pulls it closer he can clearly tell it is a book, his interest piqued even more, he is eager to open the package. "War strategies." He reads, holding the book in his hands. He stares at it a moment, taking in the rest of its features before smiling wide. "Thank you!" The Kirin Tor allowed him to read many books, mostly story books and some spellbooks -even though he couldn't perform any magic. But they greatly limited his range of topics and anything about war was restricted. He had a great interest in the subject, wanting his magic to protect people, to fight. This book suddenly became his greatest treasure, probably his only since he had very little personal items in the first place. The joy he felt was overwhelming and before he could think about it, he was shuffling closer to Lothar and hugged him. He pulls away with a blush, settling back into the mountain of pillows. "I-I’m sorry..." he says quietly, reigning himself in.

"Well." Lothar doesn't know how to respond to any of that. He keeps his eyes on the bed. It was simply a book he could get his hands on, and he only took it because he thought that it would be a welcome change of topic for Khadgar, who is surely closely monitored in everything he does and owns. War strategy seemed like a safe bet to be refreshing and safe; it mainly concerns history. "I didn't have any books on magic, so..." His words trail off.

"I have read plenty of books on magic. Anything to do with war is restricted from me, I will keep this safe from them." He caresses the cover, eager to read this gift, but he wants to enjoy the time he has with Lothar.

"Go on then," encourages the warrior, as pleasure in seeing the almost juvenile joy of receiving a gift starts to consume his usual sarcasm and cynicism. "They might take it away from you, if what you say is true. You have hours to read it tonight."

"I do not want to ignore you. You've paid your time here, I wouldn't want you to spend it in silence, watching me read a book." There will be time later, he may be able to hide the book in his robes and sneak it back to his own room.

Lothar briefly entertains the idea of telling him he wouldn’t mind, that giving Khadgar the time to do what he enjoys would be more than worth his time and Llane’s money. But tonight’s visit did have a purpose. He shakes his head and his smile fades as he contemplates the conversation ahead. At long last he leans forward. "Can we talk freely in here?"

Khadgar doesn’t miss the seriousness to his tone. He places the book on the bed next to him, a hand on the cover not ready to part any space between his new gift. "This room is far better equipped to....keep in sound. It is safe to talk here."

Lothar glances around once more. Then he whispers, so quietly that Khadgar too has to strain himself to hear it, "The Guardian offers you an apprenticeship."

Khadgar stares in disbelief, his eyes wide with array of emotions. To say he is surprised is an understatement. He looks at Lothar, "...the Guardian?"

Lothar could hardly believe it It has been easier to mention the advantages of getting Khadgar out; far more difficult is bringing up the matter of how that will happen. And he will certainly need Medivh's promise as encouragement. Although he does not grasp why the Guardian would pick a young man the Kirin Tor deemed a better slave than a mage--if not for charity--he is glad for the offer regardless. "If we can get you out," says he. "But the plan is not without great risk, so if you have ideas, Khadgar, please, I would like to hear them."

He is unsure what is being asked of him now. He hadn't truly believed Lothar would seek to actually free him, but with the prospect of the Guardian in league, he may have a true chance to leave this place for good. "I would like to hear what you have in mind. Though...I do not see how my freedom can be real without these cuffs removed." He says, gesturing to the bands again.

And so Lothar tells him everything, half of which against his better judgement; he tells Khadgar of the risks, but also that this is Medivh's plan. He is honest when he lays out the general idea and what it could cost Khadgar. Although he wishes it was, it is not his own choice to make. If the boy chooses to stay where he is, Lothar can't blame him.

Khadgar listens intently. The plan seems daunting, and Khadgar will admit to being terrified it wouldn't work, but the chance to be free is worth the risks.

"So your cuffs will be removed," he says from the edge of the bed. "The Guardian mentioned something about being consumed by the arcane. How does that work?"

Khadgar looks at his hands, the cuffs specifically, trying to imagine them gone. "The arcane is connected to my body. I remember feeling it constantly, like a humming beneath my skin. When the cuffs were put on, it cut off that connection, but the arcane is still there, dormant. It's been locked away so long....building up, suddenly releasing it could be too much to handle." He doesn't want to think what could happen to him, to his mind and body. It's a scary notion to know you could quite literally explode, but with the Guardian helping, he feels a little more confident this plan can work.

"But if that is the case, wouldn't Antonidas leave the cuffs on until the pyre?" Now concern takes a hold of Lothar. He can't talk to Medivh to give him an answer about this. "You could die from the cuffs being removed alone. Why would anyone do that to you?"

"He would remove them to make sure I wasn't faking it per say. The Arcane, it's connected to life, living essence if you will. If this potion does what you say it will, then my body shutting down to appear dead would be enough to delay the process of it trying to reconnect." It had been boring at first, but Khadgar is glad he read all those books on the history of the arcane. He fiddles with the blanket, itching to wear his normal robes that the sheer fabric he has on now. "I don't believe Antonidas would suspect such a potion to be smuggled in. It sounds like something to come from a book of dark magic, I've never heard of it before. The Kirin Tor don't believe in the study of such a thing."

"Medivh knows about it," Lothar says. Which, as the words leave his mouth, makes him wonder just how detached Medivh has become from the Kirin Tor. He was a prodigal student; difficult, perhaps, but he exceeded at anything he did. "I trust him if he says it will work, but I do not want to be the one to kill you if things do not work out the way they should." He shifts further up on the bed, and gestures for Khadgar to move over. It will be a long uneventful night, he hopes, and he is not sitting on the edge of the bed for the full duration of that. The bed is big enough to offer both of them support at the headboard without encroaching upon each other's personal space.

Khadgar curls up against the headboard when Lothar joins him. It is a habit when someone gets too close on the bed like this, but Khadgar knows the commander only wishes to relax. "I trust him as well....I remember seeing him before, when the Kirin Tor were training him. I looked up to him alot, still do, he was the kind of mage I wanted to be." Khadgar never got to speak with him, but he remembers passing by him through the halls when he was younger. Medivh had been the talk of the city when he had been around. "I'm- I'm honored he would choose me...to train me." He tries not to choke up. It would do no good to cry in front of Lothar. But having his dreams be so close to reality is a bit overwhelming for him. He only wishes time would move faster, so he could be rid of this place, this 'job' once and for all.

"When you are free," Lothar starts with a quiet voice, as soon as he is more comfortable, "what will be the first thing you want to do?"

Khadgar perks up at the change of subject, a million ideas racing through his head. There are thousands of things he'd like to do when free, but he finally settles on one after a moment of silence. "I want to see the world. I want to explore the forests, see the cities....eat whatever I want. Without being restricted to one room."

"They keep you in one room," Lothar repeats him with sadness. "You mean to say they lock you up."

"Anywhere I go, I am escorted. From one room to another." Khadgar says quietly. He is just as much a prisoner as he is a slave. Some days he longs for when he was younger, wonders what his life would be like if he had stayed with his family. Lothar does not want to talk about the injustice of Khadgar's containment when he has limited time to divert the boy's attention and make him think of better things instead. Yet the anger keeps simmering in his gut with these small mentions. And how Khadgar shies away from him like Lothar is one in the line of many to use him for their own pleasure does not make him feel better. So he tries for distraction. "I have seen the world. Until you can see it for yourself, ask me anything about it." The mage hugs his knees to his chest, leaning against the headboard so he can face Lothar.

"Where you are from, Stormwind. What is it like?"

With a soft voice, often taking his time to talk with an ease that is unfamiliar to him, Lothar relays everything of the city that he can think of. He talks about the king and the different quarters; the way the streets turn white in winter and how it is a city that prides itself on justice. Lothar gets so carried away that time passes fast. He may have paid for a full night, and they have plenty of hours on them, but he can't help the yawn from stretching out a syllable and changing it into him scraping his throat. He doesn't want to succumb to sleep. The way Khadgar looks at him as he speaks is so honest, so inspired, that he wants to keep going.

"Snow." Khadgar whispers in awe. He's hardly ever seen snow up close. The Kirin Tor keep the weather around Dalaran pretty neutral. The only time he sees anything different is visiting other cities, but even then he is limited to what he can see through windows. Khadgar notices the yawn, feeling one come on himself. It is late, but being that Lothar has paid for a night, no one will be sent to fetch him until morning.

"We can sleep if you want....the bed is big enough for both of us." Lothar does not want to. He shakes his head and rubs one eye. "It is fine." He would be so tense about not crossing his half of the bed that he would not get any sleep anyway. Normally, when sleep touches him and he needs to stay awake, he goes for a walk. But gardens, if there are any, must not be an option. He lies down on the bed anyway, trusting himself to keep his eyes open as he looks up at the ceiling.

"It is a comfortable bed. More than my own. You'd think the Kirin Tor want me to sleep in it."

Khadgar relaxes more, uncurling a bit and settling down in the covers, facing Lothar on his side. "It is meant to be slept in, after...." he trails off, knowing neither of them like to think on the actual purpose of this room. He traces patterns on the sheets in distraction. "It is alright, I would not be offended if that is your concern. I can read the book you brought me while you sleep."

"I am fine," Lothar insists--except he is fighting to keep his eyes open. "Chapter five," he murmurs. "Start there. It is my favourite. It will tell you about the history of Stormwind, and the ways it has withstood attacks in the past."

Khadgar smiles at him, reaching for the book and scooting just a bit more closer to Lothar. He settles it in his lap and turns to the chapter that was suggested. In a soft, soothing voice, he begins to read aloud. “ _Settled along the northern coast of Elwynn Forest sits the grand city of Stormwind…_.”

 

***

 

The next time Lothar sees Khadgar, only a few days have passed. The Kirin Tor may suspect by now that the commander of Stormwind's army has become infatuated with their prize; their prices for a second return are higher, just like Medivh has warned that they may do it again if Lothar truly becomes a regular. They may think what they want. The nights that Lothar spends in Khadgar's chambers are nights where Khadgar is safe.

"Have you given it more thought?" he asks as he lounges on the bed on his stomach, his chin propped up on the backs of his hands to look at the young man. "Will you leave?"

Khadgar sits against the headboard, his body more open now. He is becoming more comfortable around Lothar, trusting, he looks forward to their nights now eager to see the other man. "Yes," he looks up from the book in his lap, his fingers tracing over the lines of a map of Stormwind. "I will admit that I'm afraid, but I'm willing to go through the risks to be free." He grows quiet, playing with the edges of the pages. "Will you leave....once I am free? Will I see you again?"

Lothar follows the movement distractedly. "You would be with Medivh," he says. "I do not know what Medivh plans for you, but I do not suspect his apprenticeship to be easy. Nothing about him is." He feels glad to see Khadgar coming out of his shell; as always, it is mixed with the juxtaposition of imagining him with others and the injustice of that, but tonight Lothar can let go of his anger. "Medivh is a friend. You will see me from time to time when I visit him. Not as often as now. Or you can come to Stormwind. I am sure he intends to teach you teleportation. What do you want, Khadgar?" And Lothar finds himself pretending not to be as invested in the answer as he is. He does not want to be that man who sets the boy free only to expect his attention in return. It would make him no hair better than the others.

Khadgar knows that becoming an apprentice mage -finally- will be a lot of work and time. Many start when they are young, almost before puberty, he has much to catch up on. But the thought of still getting to see Lothar is a relief. He rather enjoys their time together and wonders how it would be like out in the normal world, instead of a purchase being made anytime they spend together. "I'd like to see Stormwind. Do you think you could show me around?" He asks shyly.

"It would be my pleasure," Lothar says. He rolls onto his side on the bed. "I will formally introduce you to the king. He personally offered you asylum, so I am sure he would want to properly meet you. And you should meet my son. He is about your age. You might become friends, or at the very least he can show you the parts of the city that I am too old for." Lothar says it tongue in cheek; he doesn't feel too old for much but he also knows that there is a considerable gap between him and Khadgar. "But anything else, I am at your disposal."

Khadgar's heart just about sinks as Lothar talks. This man has a son almost as old as him. Perhaps the reason he wants to help is because he sees a son in Khadgar. He can't help but feel a bit of disappointment that things weren't going where he thought they were. What feelings he had going for Lothar are crushed. But he tries to maintain a smile for the other man. Whatever happens between them, they still hold a strong bond. Lothar at least had seen more in him than just a slave.

Lothar breathes out and closes his eyes. His expression becomes solemn. "Khadgar." he doesn't know how to best say this. He just goes for it. "I don't want you to think that because I am getting you out of here, you owe me anything. Alright?" The moment turns serious and Khadgar's heart starts fluttering. In such a short amount of time, he feels like he's going through a million emotions in just a few seconds. "I understand that, and I don't want you to think anything I do is because the Kirin Tor have trained me." He knows he's blushing hard, this is new territory for him, but he's made up his mind. He has to do it now.

"....I like you, Lothar."


End file.
